Stupid Half Vampire
by Its Just Livvie
Summary: Leah's struggling to accept Jacobs and Nessies's reletionship. In Nessies and Leahs POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings! Its Livvy-Noir on a mission to bring you a Jacob/Nessie fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

Nessies POV

"Lisen Renesmee, I know you might be Jacobs 'soul mate' and maybe you too are 'perfect for each other' but you lisen here,I love him and I can give him a hell load more than you can!" Leah hissed right down my throat "Leah, I never meant to cause any trouble you know that, and what do you mean: 'A hell load more then you can'?" I replied confused. I didnt know why Leah was getting too me so much. I hadnt done anything wrong had I? "I can give him kids when you cant!" She snarled "But Leah, thats where your wrong..I can give him kids" I whisperd. She looked shocked and her eyes narrowed "Hes the same age as me! Were both shapeshifters!" she shouted, practiclly bellowing in my ear "Im sorry that i've upset you Leah but me and Jacob are engaged and he loves me and I love him" I explained. I knew times had been tough for Leah. She was the only girl in the pack and she had once loved Sam I knew she was this nasty to everyone but seemed recently she started picking on me. "I dont understand what i've done wrong Leah" I spoke. She gave me a dirty look and ran off to find Seth. I sighed and went down to First Beach where I was meeting Jacob.I saw him in the horizon and ran at top speed and flew into his arms "Hey Baby" Jake whisperd in my hair "Hey Jake" I whisperd back going on my tip-toes to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me back passionatly "has Leah been giving you hell?" he said as he broke apart "yeah" I said back smoothing out my hair. "I'll talk to her" Jake said holding my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! this the second chapter of ' Stupid Half Vampire' This chapter is Leahs POV. Sorry I havent updated but homwork ( again!) has been getting in the way. Oh and sorry for the small chapters aswell.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight**

Leahs POV

I really hate that stupid half Vampire. She prounces around like she owns La Push and intrupts my life. If that _Spawn Of Satan_ hadn't been born me and Jake would of been happy. _I_ could of made him _happy_. But the truth is I _envy_ her. Shes got Jacob as a fiancee, shes beautiful, she hasnt got voices in her head. But shes angers me just the same. I can tell the other's in the Pack hate me. I hear it in their heads all the time: _Leahs so crabby!, I wish Leah would leave me alone!_. Its mainly Embry and Quil. And Jake. I saw Seth looking at her the other day but he quikly stopped before Jake noticed. I know it isnht her fault and I can tell she wants to make friends or at least be civil. But of course I have to ruin evreything. Shes evreything I want to be and more. I phased back and went to Emilys house. I knocked three times on the door when _she _awnserd

"Hey Leah" She said

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snarled back glaring at her.

"Im here with Jake" she said simply tossing her long bronze curls. I walked in. Jake, Seth, Embry, Emily, Sam and Quil where sitting on the sofa wathcing some baseball game. Oh and _her._"Hi Leah!" Seth said jumping up form the sofa "Hey Seth.." I said back. "Uhh you ok?" he asked "Yeah im fine" I replied. "Cool" and with that and bounced himself back on the sofa. Jake and _her_ were making out in the corner. The sight made me feel sick. I jumped of the sofa and walked out of the front door. Tears started flowing from my eyes and I wiped them quikly before anyone came out and noticed me. Suddenly I heard a bang and Jacob came out and walked towards me

"Leah whats your problem with Nessie?" He demanded his voice kinda harsh

"I havent got a problem with her" I lied not meeting his deep brown eyes

"Oh dont give me that!" he snapped "Yeah I know times might be just a little bit hard for you Leah but that dosent mean you have to take it out on evreyone else!"

"You really think that?" I whisperd wiping the tears away from my eyes

"Well thats what it looks like!" Jake growled and he walked back into the house slamming the door behind him. I flattend my hair before phasing back again.


End file.
